


Chitarra

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: The teams finds out a little secret about Ziva.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Chitarra

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You have no idea how many times I listened to this song during the making of this fic. This is my first song-fic so go easy :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> CBS owns the characters, I’m just having some fun.

The case had been pretty open and shut. Marine sleeps with buddies girl. Buddy gets pissed and offs him. All evidence has been processed and analyzed. The only thing that remained in the lab were the two oak acoustic guitars sitting up against the table. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby were joking around like they normally did after a case and trying to pass the time until they could go home.

Abby had noticed something that the boys didn’t. Ziva. She kept staring at the guitars like she wanted to pick it up and break into song. What American songs would she know if she even knew how to play? She had been in America for 8 years, maybe she knew something. Finally, after about the fifth time she looked at them, Abby decided to speak up.

“You know they aren’t technically evidence anymore if you wanted to play.” Ziva looked up at her with wide eyes. She thought she had been discrete. The boys turned to look at her and she couldn’t but feel a little nervous. She had never played outside of her bedroom as a kid or her apartment now. 

“I do not know Abby. I do not think Gibbs would approve of me…” Abby laughed.

“It’ll be fine. Besides I didn’t know you could play.” Ziva smirked and ran her nail over one of the strings. 

“I know a little.” Her mind flashed back to when Ari had gotten an electric guitar for his 17th birthday. She would beg him for lessons on how to play and would even sneak into his bedroom after he went to sleep to play it on her own. She loved the calmness it produced. Loved the way she could escape just by plucking some chords. She smiled at the memory. Abby went over and grabbed the guitar by its neck, and handed it to her. She hesitantly took it. A chair was rolled over to her. She sat down and brought the guitar into her lap. She stared at it for a long moment until she strummed the strings lightly, causing them to produce a beautiful sound of noise. 

She smiled again as she picked the song that she was going to do. She slowly started picking at the chords. This song was important to her, even if nobody else thought so. She had heard it and immediately thought of her family. Of her mother. Of Tali. Of Ari. She produced and perfect A, G, D, and then A chord to start off. The rest went just as smoothly. Tony who noticed the song just by the few chords that she has strummed, smiled as she perfected it in front of them. It surprised her when her voice pierced through the air.

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can’t remember who to send it too

I’ve seen fire and I’ve seen rain  
I’ve seen the sunny days that I thought would never end  
I’ve seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I’d see you again.

Nobody could speak as they didn’t expect her to start singing. Her voice was beautiful. She was so focused on the song and the chords that she was playing, that she didn’t notice Tony take the other guitar and move closer to her. His voice went through the room as he too strummed the guitar perfectly, and his voice was very nice to listen to. She let him sing the next line.

Won’t you look down upon me, Jesus  
You’ve got to help me make a stand  
You’ve just got to see me through another day  
My body’s aching and my time is at hand  
And I won’t make it any other way

Abby and McGee were shocked into silence as the two teammates sang such a song. The next line was delivered by both of them.

Oh, I’ve seen fire and I’ve seen rain  
I’ve seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I’ve seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I’d see you again

Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned  
Towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it’ll turn your head  
Around  
Well, there’s hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things  
To come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground

The rest of the song went by smoothly and the way Tony and Ziva harmonized together was beautiful. Almost as if they had practiced at some time or another. 

Abby could see Gibbs standing at the doorway, coffee in hand. She also the smirk that was placed on his face as he saw the two. Their voices really were perfect together. When Ziva strummed the last chord of the song and stopped playing, she couldn’t help but look over at Tony. She smiled at him as she wasn’t expecting him to join her throughout the song. She was glad that he did. 

Ziva sighed as she looked back down at the guitar. Abby and McGee were clapping at them. A small blush spread across Ziva’s face as she wasn’t sure she deserved their praise. 

“OH MY GOSH, you guys! That was amazing!” Tony and Ziva smiled.

“I didn’t even know you knew that song.” Ziva laughed.

“Abby, I have been here for almost 9 years now. I heard it on the radio and decided to learn how to play it.” Tony hadn’t taken his eyes of her the entire time. She liked his attention but she was starting to get nervous, for what she didn’t know. McGee finally snapped out of his stupor.

“That was amazing. Did you guys practice that at some point?” They both shook their head no.

“I guess I just know when to pop in and out.” Tony joked. The rest joined in the laughter. Abby noticed tears starting to form in Ziva’s eyes.

“Ziva, are you okay?” She was prepared to go over and hug her but decided to see if she would say the usual “I’m Fine” comment or actually tell them. Ziva gave them a sad smile.

“When I heard this song, I thought of my family. My mother, my sister, even my...brother.” She took a breath. She knows that they hated Ari for what he did to them. He took a family member from them. She was angry with him too, but he was still her brother.

“You’re brother,” McGee said quietly. Ziva shook her head.

“I am sorry. I know… what he did to all of you is unforgivable, but at one time he was the one who would help me with my homework, taught me the guitar, and help me stand up to my father.” A lone tear rolled down her cheek. The others weren’t expecting her openness. She was never like this. Never willingly open to give information about her childhood. 

“I…” Abby stopped her by wrapping her arms around her. Tony placed his hand upon hers.

“It’s good that you have good memories with him. With your family.” Ziva hesitantly nodded. 

“My sister is the one I think about the most with the song. She...loved music. Loved to sing and dance, even turned the kitchen table into her stage at one point.” She let out a chuckle, so did everyone else. 

“Now I have nobody left. They are all dead and my father is practically among them.” Abby’s grip on her tightened. 

“We are family, Ziva and we love you.” Ziva smiled and hugged her back. Tony gained her attention by squeezing her hand in his.

“At lo levad.” Ziva’s lip quivered as he said those words. She got out of Abby’s tight and embrace and moved over to him. There was no more Ray, no more EJ. She cupped his head in her hands and moved closer to him, planting a small kiss upon his lips. Tony leaned into her and smiled when she pulled back. Abby squealed at them. McGee smiled at them. 

‘Finally.’ Was all he could think. 

Ziva rested her forehead upon Tony’s. She smiled up at him. She wasn’t embarrassed to have kissed him in front of their friends, family. It felt right and she didn’t care anymore. Tony’s smile was as big as his face and she couldn’t help but laugh at him. He leaned in again and gave her a longer kiss. She gladly accepted it and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

They only stopped when Tony felt a hard smack on the back of his head. When did Gibbs get here? They turned to look at him.  
“Hey, Boss.” Gibbs gave him a glare, then his facial expression changed to something softer. He looked at the both of them.

“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t amazing, but it’s been in mind for a while and I had a little time on my hands. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song is “Fire and Rain” by James Taylor.
> 
> We all know that both CdP and MW can sing so...well here we are.


End file.
